Just Beneath My Skin
by Lady Maryan
Summary: Yazoo survives the explosion and is left blind, Genesis decides to try and give him a new life.  Rated for Later Chapters  GxY
1. Chapter 1

Darkness all around me, alone in this darkness, no I am not alone, he is here, lurking in the deepest recess of my broken soul. Ice cold hands tracing my body, his warm breath in my ear. Never a word he speaks, but he is always there, I can always feel him. He frightens me, and soothes me, he is my creator and my destroyer.

They tell me its been almost a year, almost a year since my brothers and I did as his whispers told us, find mother, we sought, and failed, and now I am the only one left. They tell my brother's body protected me, covered and shielded me from the brunt of the blast. He always wanted to be the hero, to protect someone, to prove he wasn't a big baby. They also tell me my other brother was killed, he communed with mother and was struck down by the great hero. And so I am alone, alone with him in my own darkness. The explosion seared my eyes, and even with their medicine and magic I still cannot see, green eyes covered in a milky white haze. But what does it matter to me? I have no reason to see, no reason to live, but they won't let me die. The bastards who tried to kill me now want me to live? What sort of sick twisted joke is that? And they say I'm the one disturbed.

They tell me to sleep now, that it is night, they pierce my arm with a sharp needle as they do every night, they want me to sleep better they say, but I know they fear me still, think that I too could become Him. When I try to sleep I feel him closer to me, he touches my skin, tracing along the lines of my body like an artist to a sculpture. Then soft caresses become violent, he strikes at me, but I am powerless to stop him. He is angry, angry for my failure, how imperfect his creation is. This is my life now, darkness and the cold reminder of how I failed the only task I had been created for.

They tell me sometimes that I trash in my sleep, that I must have terrible nightmares. They could never understand, and I can't tell them that He is within me, just below the surface. I'm forced to live a life I have no will to live, trapped in a prison, for my own good they say, no its for their safety, I know what they think. I can hear them talk just outside my room, bickering, arguing about what to do with me. Kill me, I want to say, end this nightmare so maybe I can find peace with my brothers. I can almost hear Him chuckle at that thought, he would never let me end it, I have tried and He forces me to live on, if only for his own sick pleasure, reminding me how useless I am.

My nightmare will never end, it will always be the same, the darkness and Him...


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed, in my little prison, in truth it is the only thing familiar to me, I know every wall, every surface in it by touch. I lay still, listening to people talking outside my door, a man has been coming here now every few days for weeks now. He never enters my room, never speaks to me, but I can hear him talking to them outside, if my blindness has given me anything it has made my hearing more keen.

"Are you sure about this yo? This isn't like getting a puppy..." Reno, foolish red head.

"Yes I'm sure." the unknown man. "I'll make arrangements and then come back for him."

"Man, I don't know yo. I hear you don't stay in one place for very long. Took the poor kid almost 6 months to stop tripping over things in his room." Go to hell Reno, you would have probably done worse in my position.

"Be silent for once Reno." Tseng, their leader, he rarely comes around here, something is going on, and I'm not sure I like where its going. "If you are sure you are up to this task I'll draw up the paperwork. But I warn you Rhapsdos if he gets out of hand, its on you."

I feel Him stir inside me at the name, Rhapsdos, who is he, and why is he interested in me?

"I'm sure I'll manage." He is looking into my room, I can tell by how his voice is projecting. I continue to lie still, still not sure what quite is going on yet. I hear the man's heavy boots begin to walk away, then the sound of the Turks also leaving. Once again all is silent in my little prison, but this time I am left with more questions then I could imagine. Who was this Rhapsdos, why was he coming here all the time, what value did I hold to him? I shiver at the last question, while I may have no desire to live, I have no desire to be tormented any further than I already am.

The man would not come back for a week, and some of my questions would be answered. Instead of the usual nurse who would lay out my clothes and make sure I brushed my hair, I was greeted by a loud and obnoxious voice belonging to a certain Red haired Turk.

"Its your lucky day boyo. Its movin day!" He tosses something on my bed where I am sitting. I reach over and touch what was thrown down onto my bed, its cloth, but not the same clothes I wear every day. These are different, the fabric of one is softer, as my hand continues to wander I find a material much heavier. After moving back to the first object I pull it into my lap and run my hands over its entirety, its a short sleeved shirt. I assume the other object would be pants.

"Your new friend bought ya some new clothes, better hurry and get dressed. He'll be here soon yo." He pauses, not moving.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I ask, my almost monotone voice not wavering as my hands carress the soft material of the shirt.

"Eh. Right. Ok..." I hear him leave, closing the door behind him. I stand up slowly and make my way to the door, running my hand up the wooden frame to the shade at the top. I pull it down over the window before returning to the bed. While I cannot see them watching me, I have no interest in anyone seeing my body who does not have need to. Its been abused enough, physically and otherwise. I pull the heavy polyester shirt over my head and lay it across the bed before pulling the much softer shirt over my head. It feels so different on my skin, and the smell is different too, I pull it close to my face and inhale it deeply. Its so different from the smell of this place, so sterile and clean. I release the shirt and move on to putting on the pants, the fabric is heavy and tight to my body, almost reminiscent of my old clothes, the tight leather that clung to my body like second skin. I find at the bottom of the pile shoes, by their feel they are simple, no laces, no straps, best I can tell they simply just slip on. I sit down on the edge of the bed and do such. Can this really be happening? Am I leaving this prison?

My answer comes a few minutes later, a knock, then the door opens. I hear his heavy boots cross my room, he is in front of me, and from what I can guess, he squats down. He takes one of my hands in his own, they are callused but still soft.

"My name is Genesis, Genesis Rhapsdos and I'm taking you away from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is reading my story and just in case it gets confusing (or you haven't caught on) when the words He, His, or Him are capitalized in the middle of a sentence its referring to Sephiroth. Thanks again for reading, and I really need to get a better icon for the story .

"My name is Genesis, Genesis Rhapsdos and I'm taking you away from here."

I feel my heart flutter as he introduces himself, He stirs inside me, but not in His usual maelstrom of anger, its as if He is...excited? The man keeps my hand in his as he stands up, He will not keep still and almost forces me to my feet. I feel the man hesitate as if not sure how to handle walking with me, not that I am much better, since being brought here I have never left this room. Anyone who needed to see me, doctors, nurses, whomever, always came to me. I pull my hand from his and begin to trace it up his arm, I am almost pleased with the fabric my fingers are dancing across, its soft leather, almost soothing texture, my hand stops at his shoulder, my fingers continue to idly rub the fabric, I think I almost hear the man chuckle. This is how one of the nurses had led me around the room when I first was able to walk again. By where my hand is sitting I can tell the man is about the same height as I am, and by the soft hairs tracing over my hand as he turns his head I can tell his hair is about shoulder length, and most likely choppy.

His other hand comes up and sits on top of mine briefly, "Lets get out of this foul place." I feel myself break into the smallest glimpse of a smile, something I can't remember doing since being brought here.

As we walk through the building the man ignores Reno's ramblings, seems to be a trend with many people. We reach a point where he stops and takes my hand in his and gently pulls me forward, I quickly find out why, he is holding a door open, fresh air and blazing sun crash down upon my skin. I turn my head upward and let out a shuddering breath, I never truly realized how much I missed it until now. The man puts his hand on my back in an almost soothing gesture, "They truly did keep you locked away like an animal." I hear spite in his voice, can he truly understand what I've been through? No, no one can, not anyone alive atleast. I feel a stray tear fall down my cheek, I quickly brush it away. I can almost hear Kadaj's voice, "Don't cry brother." I miss them both so much, they were the only ones who could understand me, I miss Kadaj's ranting and yelling, and even Loz's crying. I'm torn away from my thoughts by the man patting my back.

"Lets get away from here." I nod my head, and we begin to walk, his hand reassuringly on my back.

He helps me into some type of vehicle, one hand on top of my head and the other holding my hand. This man so gentle, and seemingly caring about me, I'm confused as to why, and why is He so seemingly a twitter about this person? Every time the man touches me He seems to try and jump out from my body. The man gets into the vehicle and speaks briefly to the man driving, giving him instructions before sitting back and sighing.

"I'm glad to be away from that hell hole." I just sit silent with my hands in my lap, running my fingers across the fabric of my pants. "I know you have to have a lot of questions, and I want to answer as many as I can." He is looking at me, I bite down on my lower lip, before taking a deep breath.

"Why do you want me?" I hear him sigh and I lower my head.

"Its a selfish reason." he has turned his head to the side I assume looking out the window. "But." he looks back in my direction, "I can promise you a few things, no more drugs, no more turks, no more being trapped in a box. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore Yazoo. I'll protect you no matter what." he rests a hand on my knee. If only he knew, he can't protect me from Him, He is part of, no, I am part of Him.

"But I'm just a monster..." I hear him make an annoyed noise, he grabs my chin and forced my head up and turns it to him.

"You listen to me, your not a monster, I know monsters, I've fought monsters. You, Him, Me, we aren't the monsters, the people who did this to us, they are the real monsters." My heart almost leaps from my chest hearing his words.

"How do you know Him?" He sighs again and lets my face go. "I was once a very close friend..." he is looking down, this time its me who puts a reassuring hand on his leg. "We were part of the Triad, the top three SOLDIERS in the company...we fought beside each other, laughed together, everything. I knew him before he became what ultimately destroyed him. The man I knew was a strong, intelligent leader. A man whose presence gave everyone strength. I knew him before the lies and hatred consumed him. Before everything was taken from him, its partially my fault, the things I did was part of a chain reaction that made him into what he became. People now only remember him as a monster, and as long as people hold that fear of him in their heart he will never go away. I will always remember him as my friend, a brother that I failed to protect."

Before I can say anything, I feel the vehicle pull to a stop. The man in the front turns and speaks, telling us how much gil we owe. I hear my companion pull something out and then hear the rustle of paper as it is passed between them. The man, Genesis, helps me from the vehicle, I hear him take a deep breath.

"Every day Midgar grows more beautiful, it will take time but one day she will once again be a shining jewel." his whole mood has changed in an instant, he claps a hand on my shoulder, "Lets get inside and get you settled in."

He leads me into the building, a man near the front greets us, and from what I can guess, opens the door. This building smells different then the last, it has a clean but refreshing smell to it, not the hard sanitary smell of the last. The floor beneath me is soft, and pleasing to walk on. We continue through what I assume is a lobby, pleasing music plays softly in the background creating a relaxing atmosphere. I here Genesis push a button, and a tell tale ding of an elevator. Once inside he takes my hand and runs it across the panel, "We live up on the 18th floor." he runs my hand from the top, over and down finally having me push a single button. I mentally count how many rows over and down we went. The elevator ascends and when it stops and the doors open he once again takes my hand and shows me that in the door way there are raised numbers.

Once in the hall way I stop, "You have really thought about this..." I'm in a bit of a state of shock of how well thought out his moves seem to be.

"Call my what you will, but I started at that front door downstairs and tried to make my way up here with my eyes closed, don't ask how many times I tripped or how many times I ended up on the wrong floor." I can't help but crack a smile, and I almost feel as if He too is smiling inside. "I want this to be a home for you Yazoo, not another prison, I want you to be able to come and go as you choose safely." Before I can speak he takes my hand and pushes it against the left wall, "Just follow the wall." I do, and soon it makes a turn to the left. "Keep going." he encourages me. I keep walking, my hand comes to a door frame.

"One." his voice is getting farther away. I keep walking towards him, I find another door frame.

"Two." I shake my head, is he playing a game with me? I keep walking, once again I find a door frame.

"Three." he is right in front of me. He guides my hand to a plate on the wall, I run my hands over the numbers, 1805.

"This is our apartment." Ours, such a strange word to me. He places something in my other hand, a key, I run my fingers over the grooves.

"Now find the lock and open it." He isn't kidding, he really wants me to be able to come and go as I want. He wants me to be...free. I run my hands across the door till I find the knob. It takes me a few tries but I finally fit the key into the lock, I turn the door handle and push the wooden door open. He waits until I am inside before closing the door. I hear him set what sounds like a larger set of keys down on a table before he puts a hand on my shoulder. The smell of this place, I can't place it, but its pleasant and soothing. The ground beneath me is plush and soft. I hold my hands out in front of me as I begin to walk forward.

"I tried to make sure there wasn't too much furniture so that there would be less for you to run into." My hands run into something, its large and soft, a couch? I run my hands over the top of it, its so soft and pleasing to touch. I hear him move past me and I feel the object beneath my hands shift.

"I guess the only thing to say now is, Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok starting to change POV now, there is a break between Yazoo and Genesis's POV.

If I have one thing to say about the man named Genesis, he is patient. He isn't rushing me about this place, he takes me to a room and lets me wander and touch things as I please. He allows me all the time I need to get familiar with a room, waiting for me to be ready for the next. He is also methodical, and everything in this place seems well thought out, right down to the placement of my toothbrush. It is very obvious, even to my sightless eyes, that he truly has tried to "see" the world from my point of view, being careful where every piece of furniture is place, organizing such spaces in order to leave clear and direct paths in and out of each room.

My room posses only four piece of furniture, a bed, a bedside table, a dresser, and a chair which is located beside the dresser. My bathroom has very little in it as well, outside of the normal necessities it has a basket possessing all the "personal hygiene" products I need, each of with he had me hold while telling me what it was, not that I couldn't tell deodorant from toothpaste, but the gesture is there none the less. In the shower, the soap is on the left, the shampoo on the right, and the washcloth hangs just below the shower head.

We once again return to the main room, the couch I had located earlier I come to find is part of a well designed square sitting area, the couch facing a television with a chair and love seat on either side forming an open box setup with a short table in the middle, which of course I find by running into. He also shows me a radio sitting on a table against a wall, he tries to show me where each button is and how to use it, but for the moment I am not interested in trying to remember the location of over a dozen buttons and their uses.

The next area is the adjoined kitchen, the first thing I find is what he refers to as a "breakfast bar" it is a counter with stools tucked underneath it. Following the counter around into the actual kitchen area I find first the sink, then the stove, and finally the refrigerator, many of these items he has to explain to me as I am not familiar with them. My time in the outside world was short, and not filled with such things, my brothers and I slept where we could and ate what we could, we didn't have what some people call "creature comforts". He opens the door to this cooling box and has me feel my way around inside, there isn't much, but he explains the larger bottles are drinks, explaining each one as I feel its shape. He then shows me the cupboard where the cups are stored, he said he opted for plastic just in case. I assume he thinks I may drop one, then step on the shards of glass, I'm blind not stupid.

"I guess this is a good time to give you this." he takes my hand and places something rectangular in it. I roll it between my hands and find that part of it flips open, after feeling it some more I come to the conclusion its a PHS.

"I had it changed a little, the numbers on the keys are raised. If you push and hold 1, it will call mine. 2 will call the restaurant down the street, I've already made arrangements with them, if you get hungry and I'm not here, you can call them and they will deliver it here, its already set up to charge to my account. 3 will call Tseng, in case of an emergency where I can't get to you they will." I can tell the last part isn't something he wanted to do, but a necessary precaution. I continue to roll the phone around in my hand some more.

"Now that introductions are done, how about some lunch?" I don't know why, but this man seems so strange to me, and at the same time so familiar, its almost comforting.

* * *

The day had gone smooth, much smoother than I had originally predicted. I got little hesitation or hostility from the boy, while he speaks little and shows even less emotion I feel he is happy to be out of the stark white box, not that he could tell the walls where white anyway. After a peaceful lunch filled with idle chatter, well more of me talking and him listening, we finished the tour of the house by me showing him the balcony and giving him a gift. When I used to see him at the new Shinra building he always seemed to bored, there was nothing in the room but his bed, and it seemed all he did was sleep, or what appeared to be sleeping. I had wanted to give him this before now, but it didn't seem appropriate, they say music can open up new worlds, and I hope it can bring something to this poor boys dark world. I purchased him a CD player, basic with the normal buttons, nothing fancy to confuse him, and a variety of CDs, I didn't know what he would like, so I bought him various styles and artists and figured once he found what he liked I could expand his collection. Once he put the headphones on I know I could almost see light dance in those pale green eyes. He is so reminiscent of Sephiroth its almost frightening, but not the man who almost destroyed Gaia, no, the young and almost naive Sephiroth I met when I joined SOLDIER.

Dinner has also been peaceful, and I had managed to get him to join the conversation more, namely I began to quote LOVELESS and it had confused him. After explaining the story to him, he became fascinated and began to ask questions, yes I believe Yazoo and I will get along just fine, I promised I would take him to the play next time it was in town. We settled in the living room after dinner for more discussion, and then I turned on the television, same old stuff on the news, I turned on a movie and began to idly watch it. When I looked over the boy had fallen asleep on the couch. He was stretched languidly across the couch, his long legs slightly bent to keep his feet on the couch, I can't help but smile he is so much like the younger Sephiroth, I just hope I can give him a better life than his predecessor. Yes, that is my selfish reason for doing all this, I want this boy to have a life He could never have, a world without mako and the calamity, free of Shinra's political lies. Just to live and be free, thats my goal. I turn off the television and stand, he moves only slightly, still asleep. I pull a throw blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over him. A stray lock of silver lay across his face, and I am drawn to brush it away. I stand there watching him, something so entrancing about this young man, much the same effect my old friend had on people, draw people in without even trying. I leave him and head for my bedroom, We'll see where tomorrow leads.

* * *

I listen to the sound of the television in the background for a while before I doze off, the background noise a nice contrast to the usual silence I find at night. I don't know when the TV was turned off, or when he left the room, all I know is suddenly He is very active. His hands are on me, I feel his breath in my ear almost like he is asking what I think about Genesis, One of His hands is in my hair stroking at it. Then it all changed, his large strong hand latch around my throat, I suddenly can't breath, I try to push him off to no avail, this is so different from any other time, I'm fighting him but he keeps pushing down on my harder, squeezing at my throat. Why? Is He jealous? I don't understand, He has never tried to kill me before! I feel an added weight on my body and something else grabbing at me. I hear a noise in the background before a sudden pain runs through my face, suddenly He is gone, His hands are gone and my body lurches forward my lungs gasping for every ounce of air they can find. I hear Genesis calling my name, and I start shaking, I'm truly scared now, He just tried to kill me.

* * *

I barely get changed before I hear movement in the living room, he must have woken up. I got out to make sure he can find his room ok, but I am shocked by what I find. He is thrashing about, the blanket caught around his legs, he is holding his throat like he is fighting someone off. I rush to his side and try to grab onto him, the boy is much stronger than I originally gave him credit for. I end up having to straddle him to attempt to still him, he is gasping like he can't breath, his eyes are open and he is pulling at his throat like something is there, like hands are there.

"Yazoo stop!" he keeps thrashing, almost throwing me off him. "YAZOO WAKE UP!" I rear back and slap the boy across the face. His whole body seizes up, pushing against mine and he suddenly starts gasping and panting.

"Yazoo?" I touch his face as he starts shaking. "You awake." he is quivering, I get off him and sit on the edge of the couch. He does the unexpected and sits up and throws his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder he is shaking so violently. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back.

"What just happened Yazoo, tell me." I think he is crying, his chest is heaving under my arms and I worry.

"He...He tried to kill me..." He? No, it can't be. Were the Turks right? Could he really have Sephiroth inside him?

"Does this happen a lot?" I hear him sniffle.

"He has never tried to kill me before...hurt me, but never tried to kill me." What are you thinking Sephiroth? Why would you hurt him? Didn't you create him?

"Just calm down, I'm right here." I remember similar nights to this, nights when Sephiroth would have his own violent nightmares and Angeal and I would have to calm him down, I can only hope our solution works for him too.

I begin to move a little bit, shifting my position, keeping one of my arms around him. With the other I untangle the blanket and then stand, scooping the silver haired boy up bridal style. He clings tighter to me, he isn't shaking as violently now. I carry him into his room and set him down on the bed, it takes a bit of coaxing to get him to let go of me, once he does I help him remove his shirt, now damp with sweat. I help him change clothes, not going far from him.

"Please...don't leave me..." he sounds so scared.

"I'm not leaving you tonight..." I promise, coaxing him to lay down I pull the blanket over him before climbing onto the other side of the bed. I sigh and lay down close to him, one of his hands finds its way to my arm. I reach up and stroke some of the hairs away from his face. I use my thumb and wipe away some of the stray tears from his face. It takes a while, but soon he goes back to sleep. I sigh watching the moonlight streak across him and whisper softly, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

Through the thick foggy haze of sleep my body can tell it is morning and time to get up. Oddly my usually prompt morning routine is not being followed, no one has come to bring me breakfast. As the haze of sleep clears and awareness takes over I remember the events of the previous day, my hands run over the silky covers of my new bed and I reach out to beside me, there is an indentation and the sheets are disturbed, but the bed is cold, he has been gone for a while. After lying there in bed a few more minutes I sit up and then place my feet on the floor, the soft plush carpet feels nice under my bare feet. I stand up and try and orient myself, the map I drew inside my head tells me the bathroom is straight in front of me. After tending my business I try to make my way out to the living area, I run my hands along the wall to find the doorway, the door is open and I can hear Genesis speaking across the room.

_ When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting _

I make my way across the large living area only briefly colliding with the edge of the couch, using it as a guide I find my way to the bar in the kitchen and pull out a stool to sit on, he is still speaking, if I remember correctly, the poem LOVELESS.

_ Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest. _

I sit quietly listening to him, his voice is pleasing to the ears, even though he has his back to me. As I continue to listen I also hear other things, the scrapping of something against metal near him and a slight crackling noise. Pleasant smells also fill the air, some I can't place. Still he continues on, seemingly not aware of my presence.

_ There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh _

I hear him move, then the opening of a cabinet, the sound of something be set down, and then a drawer being open then shut.

_ My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
_  
I set my arms on the bar, and rest my chin on them, content just to listen to him recite the poem he so adores. Even He is placated by the man's lulling voice.

_ My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely_

He told me about it last night, about the gift of the goddess, but for the life of me I can't remember everything he had said.

_ Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

The last words are punctuated by the clink of something being set down in front of me, I snap out of my stupor and sit up, a pleasant smell fills my nose. After a pause he speaks again.

"Sleep well?"

I nod my head stretching my arms over my head and cracking my neck.

"You?"

He chuckles, "I won't lie, it has been a very long time since I slept beside anyone, but I slept well."

He has moved away from me again, but returns a moment later setting something else down near the previous object. I reach out and find a plate in front of me, reaching to the side of it he has already set out a fork.

"You drink coffee?"

I cock my head to one side, I have heard Reno say he needed some before, but I am not sure what coffee is, I can guess now it is some type of beverage.

"I don't know, I've never tried..."

"Would you like to?"

"Sure?"

He chuckles before moving away from me, I poke around at the things on my plate, getting a feel for where everything is and what consistency it is, I find most of it is fairly solid, except a small pile near one side seems broken up, eggs maybe? Another clink as he sets something down near me.

"Careful its hot."

I set down the fork and locate the cup, the outside is warm and I wrap both hands around it as I bring it to my lips. After the initial shock of how warm it is, I finally take a good sip of it. Its bitter and sweet at the same time, and smells wonderful. I take another sip, and find I rather enjoy this thing called coffee. I continue to sip at it, enjoying the warmth that fills my body.

I knew he was awake, I had heard him moving around and then the sound of running water. I had begun to recite the poem out of habit. I was making breakfast for the two of us, I'm no Angeal, but I can cook a decent breakfast. I hear him making his way across the room, and I look over my shoulder briefly enough to see him run into the couch. I continue to scramble the eggs in the skillet as he sits down on the stool. Once they are finished, I fetch two plates from the cabinet along with two forks and portion out the eggs, sausage and toast I had already made. As I begin the final act of the poem and make my way to him and set down a plate in front of him, allowing it to be the end of my reading.  
We make some small talk, in truth it was odd sleeping beside someone after all these long years, even stranger still that someone not being someone I am romantically involved with. I offer him a cup of coffee and have to stop myself from laughing when he doesn't know what it is. I go to the pot that had finished brewing and pour two cups, ah sweet elixir of life. I add cream and sugar to both of them, as I am sure he isn't ready for straight black coffee. The look on his face is simply precious as he takes his first sips of it, evident by his face, he is enjoying it. I smile as I begin to sip my own.

"So what would you like to do on your second day of freedom?"

I avoid discussing the previous nights 'incident'. He shrugs his shoulders, poor kid doesn't know what to do with his life now. I begin to wonder to myself, would Sephiorth have been this lost as well if he had been given a chance at a normal life? Would he have even known how to live without fighting? Ironic that I would be thinking these thoughts, for I am still fighting, only for a different cause.  
After coming out of my deep thoughts I find the boy hasn't set down the coffee cup, he is holding it quite possesivly.

"Ya know Yazoo the cup isn't going to go anywhere, you can set it down and eat too."

He answers by holding it closer to him.

"I'm enjoying it."

"Yes but breakfast is getting cold."

I reach out to pull the cup away, but the moment my hand touches it he jerks away. I back away and watch him. He is huddled around the cup, I'm not sure what to think, is he afraid I am going to take it away and never give it back? I think I remember reading something like this somewhere, that some people can become very possessive of things, even violently so, after enduring stressful or tragic events. If he is getting worked up over a coffee cup I would hate to see what would happen if I tried to take the CD player from him. I look over to the table in the living room and eye the round silver electronic. I take a deep breath and sigh.  
"Fine, but when your eggs are cold I don't want to hear you complaining."

I stop and have to hang my head, did I really just say that? Angeal would laugh if he had heard me, I'm starting to sound like my mother. I hear something and look up, he had set the cup down on the counter.  
"I'm sorry..."

Hes hanging his head, looking quite pathetic.

I sigh again, "Its ok, nothing to get upset over."

I reach over and pat his hand.  
"I'm still not sure why you are doing any of this..."

Not this again, sweet goddess give me strength. I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Because I want to. Because I want to take care of you, and help you learn to live a happy life."

"I'm not supposed to live a happy life!"he pulls away from my hand and spins around on the stool. "I'm a failure, I was created to do one thing and I couldn't even do that! I'm wasn't supposed to live, I should have died on that overpass too!"

He is leaned over in the stool. I was afraid of these kinds of outbursts. I'm not much for good advice, look at how screwed up my life has been. But I swore I was going to do this and I'm not backing out now.  
I walk around and squat down in front of him, I reach through the curtain of silver locks and place a hand on his cheek, he is crying.

"Hey. Listen. You are supposed to be alive. It may not be apparent right now, but the Goddess has a plan for you. Heck, I don't even know why I'm alive anymore, but I just keep going, keep living my life the best I can. Maybe I'm still here to help you. I don't know, I may never know. I just know, even after all the things I did, I don't think I should have survived either, but I did, and you did. There is a reason Yazoo, you just have to find it." I use my thumb to wipe a stray tear from his eye. "And negative thinking like that is probably why He can control you so easily." His eyes widen before closing, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"The weak aren't supposed to survive..."

"Your not weak. Your just lost. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be lost, hell, I'm still lost. Excuse the pun, but I'm walking blind. I don't know where I'm going, barely know what I'm doing half the time."He opens his eyes, keeping them cast downward.

"Cheer up. Lets eat some breakfast and then we'll find something interesting to do with the day."

There it is, the slightest crack of a smile. I stand up and ruffle his hair before returning to the other side of the bar. I watch him turn around and pick the fork back up and begin to eat. I pick up my own and stab a portion of eggs, I put it in my mouth and stop. Damn, the eggs are cold already...


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks, its been two weeks now since I brought him here. Set him free from the cage Shinra trapped him in. I've done a lot of research on my new flat mate since then. The more I learn, the more questions I have. How? Why? I'm standing just inside the apartment, Yazoo is on the couch, the same spot I seem to always find him, his headphones on, listening to which ever CD has caught his fancy today. While he was comatose Shinra ran a large series of tests on him, and some of the result are baffling. From reports of his skills, he should rank somewhere around a Second Class SOLDIER, if not First, yet he lacks the Jenova cells all SOLDIERS have. Then, they think thats the only thing holding Sephiroth back, he can't use an incomplete host, and without Jenova, Yazoo will always be "incomplete", but its for the better. I love my dear friend, but his mind is far too shattered for even me to try and help him. One of the other mysteries is simply his blindness, his body healed just as fast as any SOLDIER, if not faster, also aided by materia and a small store of Mako, while there isn't a scar on his body from the explosion, he still remains blind. Then the night terrors, while he hasn't suffered any since that first night, I partially attribute it to me sleeping beside him every night. I reviewed videos Tseng provided of some of his first "episodes" and they are much like the one I witnessed, except as Yazoo said, He never tried to kill him before. A million thought running through my mind, and I find myself just staring at him. Long starlight tresses framing a thin long face, the way the denim of his jeans cling to his long legs, everything about him is... Stop it! I look away, I won't deny I was attracted to my dear friend, but I cannot place these same desires on this boy. He has been through enough trauma, I would not want to inflict more.

Shaking myself from deep thought I walk through the living area, trying to avoid looking at him, he is still oblivious to my return. I enter my room and remove my sword, materia, and gloves. I look into the mirror over the dresser and stare at my reflection.

"Why do you do this to yourself Genesis..." I look down at the ID badge lying beside my gloves, I work for the WRO, special projects is my area, in reality I hunt monsters and investigate "special cases" namely anything that could do with rogue experiments that would threaten our world. Thats where I first saw Yazoo, he was a case I was working, word had leaked that one of the remnants had survived and it was insisted I see to what was being done with him. In truth I had wanted to turn and run Tseng through the first time I saw Yazoo. I spoke with Reeve about the case and my disgust with how the boy was being kept, it is his words that set everything in motion, "There isn't much else anyone can do, unless you want to take him home with you." It was meant as a joke, but it set my mind in motion, and when I told Reeve later thats exactly what I was going to do, I thought he was about to fall out of his chair. Now the man finds my small office to be an escape from the rest of his duties, just to discuss "progress" and anything he might be able to help with, including loaning Cait Sith to me. I warned him that his furry little robot would probably be in pieces before the next morning. I can barely tolerate the overly chipper fuzz ball when I am in Reeve's office, I don't think I could handle it being in my apartment.

I run my hand through my hair before returning to the living room. He is still oblivious, his thumbs tapping the top of the cd player in time to the music. I walk past him and sit down on the couch. Instantly he is attentive. His milky green eyes dart up and then dash back and forth in random patterns, a habit I attribute to him subconsciously trying to focus on something. He reaches up and pulls down the headphones.

"How long have you been home?"

"A few minutes."

"Oh."

"What are you listening to?" I lean in close to him to hear the music, sweet goddess his smell is wonderful. I recognize the music as a rock album he frequently listens to.

"You like that one a lot don't you?"

He nods, pressing the pause button on the CD player. I smile and then relax against the couch, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't want to cook dinner..."

"Should I call the restaurant?"

I stop and think, then I get a great idea and my face breaks into a devilish grin.

"I have a better idea, lets go out for dinner."

"What?"

"You and me, go out for dinner. You haven't left this apartment in two weeks Yazoo, you need to get out once in a while."

"But Genesis...people...people know my face...what if they..."

"Let me tell you something about upper Midgar, people here are snobbish and prudes, they don't pay attention to things that happen down in Edge, they only care about things that happen on their front door steps. Your more likely to be mistaken as Sephiroth, and not in a bad way might I add, then to find many people who recognize you from the scene a year ago."

He looks down and traces his fingers around the edge of the silver electronic.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble."

I reach over and push his chin up with two fingers, a gesture I have gotten used to doing instead of constantly saying 'Keep your head up'

"Promise."

I have no idea as to why he is so intent on going out to dinner, these last two weeks he has cooked or ordered food in. I don't feel comfortable going out in the public's eye, he has been so good to me I would hate for anyone to become upset at him for having me with him. I've learned a lot about Genesis Rhapsdos in my two weeks living with him, he used to be a powerful and respected man, just like Sephiroth, and people still recognize him. What of a positive reputation he may have left I would hate to ruin.

"Go get your shoes on."

I oblige, setting down my CD player and getting up and going to my room to fetch my shoes. I sit on the edge of my bed putting on my shoes I can hear him talking to me from the living room.

"There is a wonderful Wutai place about 3 blocks from here. I haven't eaten there in months."

I finish and come back to the living room I hear him near the front door, I think he is getting something out of the front closet.

"Come on, put your coat on."

I walk to him and he puts a coat in my hands, I slip the medium-weight garment on and hear him open the door.

We leave the building and we take a cab, I've since learned thats what the type of vehicle is called. We are only in it for about 5 minutes before it stops and Genesis helps me out of the car, this part of town seems much louder, I hear people talking, along with the hum of multiple vehicles all around us. He takes my hand and put it around his arm. We walk for a few steps before I hear the jingling of bells and he opens a door. Inside the smells and sounds are so different from outside, I still hear voices, but they are lower and creating a low rumble, I also hear running water.

"Two tonight?" a female voice asks.

"Yes mam."

"Right this way."

He continues to lead me, we pass the source of the sound of water, maybe some type of fountain? After a short walk we stop and Genesis lets my hand go from his arm and puts his hands on my shoulder.

"Let me get your coat."

I let him help me shrug out of it before he gently guides me to a chair. I feel him drape the coat across the back before walking to the opposite side of me. My hands are resting on the table and I feel something set down beside me. I put one hand on it and trace the edge, a book?

"What can I get you to drink?"

Before I can think or respond, Genesis answers, "Two green teas please."

He reaches and pats my hand, "You'll like it." I try to flash him a smile, he hasn't given me anything yet that I didn't enjoy a little. He pulls his hand away and I hear the sound of pages turning.

"If its ok, I'll order for us both."

I nod, I wouldn't know what anything they served here was anyway. It took Genesis close to an hour to explain to me what even a small portion of the food on the take out menu was at home. I hear a clink to my other side.

"You normally dine alone Mr. Rhapsdos."

I hear Genesis chuckle.

"This Yazoo, he lives with me."

"Pleasure to meet you." This is a different woman, she has a slight Wutai accent. I just kind of nod my head.

He still seems nervous, and strangely it almost amuses me to see him like this. The waitress arrived with our tea, a beautiful young lady whom I know from the restaurant. She looks almost offended when Yazoo doesn't look at her or say hello. I call her attention with my hand and make a gesture and mouth the words 'Can't see' to her. She immediately straightens up and shakes her head.

"So do we know what we are having this evening?" She flashes one of her adorable smiles.

"I think so." I proceed to list off a long series of things, and she has no qualms or confusion in me ordering such a large amount. She is actually a very bright young woman, she had sat down one evening months ago and spoke with me about my "eating habits" and how I ate so much yet remained so well in shape. She was actually genuinely interested in me and my stories about SOLDIER physical differences. Once she walks away I lift up one of the tea cups and set it down in front of Yazoo and one in front of myself.

"Be careful, its hot and it doesn't have a handle."

I watch him carefully move his hands to find the small tea cup and watch as his fingers trace the contours of it. I've become used to his small rituals, we take our sight for granted really, I see a tea cup, he feels a smooth round object thats only about a hands width tall. He lifts the cup and blows on it before taking a sip. He pauses, then takes another, I can tell he is thinking.

"So?"

"Its different, good, but different."

The young woman returns once again, this time with soup. She sets it down in front of each of us and smiles again. "Enjoy"

Each new course brings a contemplative face from Yazoo, from soup, to seaweed salad, sushi, curry, and all the other things I ordered. He doesn't turn a single thing down, each new flavor bringing a face that I can't help but smile at. Just like Sephiroth, each new experience is a new world opened to him. When Angeal and I met Sephiroth the first time, he had no sense of humor, and things we thought were simple or normal baffled him, many of these same things happen with Yazoo.

After a wonderful dinner we leave the restaurant, the sun had already set across Midgar and the neon lights were glowing all about. I stretch my arms over my head and look around.

"Its a perfect night. Lets walk home."

"Uh. Ok."

I put his hand in the crook of my arm again to keep him from getting lost or running into anything. The sidewalk is fairly empty, and a few cars pass down the road.

"Uh Genesis, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was it like in SOLDIER?"

I smile, is he trying to make conversation with me?

"How about this, you ask me a question, then I'll ask you one, we can go back and forth. Get to know each other better."

"Um..ok..."

"SOLDIER, those were the glory days, at least they were when we were naïve to the lies. Back when it was all about sparring and killing monsters. Seeing who was better at magic and sword fighting." I smile looking to the night sky. "Days of fighting and training, nights of goofing off and drinking. Then it all changed, we learned the truth, well Angeal and I learned the truth. Its like the day you realize your paradise was just a dream." I sigh, then I tap the hand on my arm, "So tell me about your brothers, Kadaj and Loz." He wanted to ask deep personal questions, so I was going to pry on him too. I feel him tense up then relax.

"Kadaj was our leader. The one with the plan, he was the loud one, never let me get a word in. Always so determined." I see a smile creeping across his face, "Loz was a cry baby, always upset about the stupidest things. Kadaj always made him cry by saying the simplest things, but he was so strong, he...protected me..." I feel a small shake go through him, I pat his hand.

"I know you miss them both. I know what its like to loose people you love." He moves closer to me as we walk, he finds solace in my company I suspect, in truth I too find solace with him, a strange sort of peace long missing in my life.

"Where were you born?"

"That I am not 100% sure about. I'm adopted but I was raised in a little piece of heaven called Banora."

"Why don't you know?"

"Thats two question, but I digress. Later in my life I found out I am similar to Sephiroth in the fact that I was created by Shinra. I'm actually older than Sephiroth, but..." I have to pause, "I was deemed a failure and sent away. I didn't know any of this though when I went to join SOLDIER, I just wanted to be a hero." I stop and try to think of another question, I think of one and take a deep breath, how to word it carefully. "Huh, how to put this right...What do you remember about how or when you were born, or created? Do you remember anything before the north crater?"

I feel him pause for a moment, I watch his face, studying his features, I might have touched a sore spot.

"No...I remember opening my eyes and I knew what I was to do. I just knew, I knew who Kadaj and Loz were, knew how to fight, and knew I had to find Mother...it was that simple...Find Mother, it played over and over in my mind, I knew I had to have her. I needed to be whole, and without her I would never be..."

"Your a lot like Sephiroth, in ways you may not understand."

"Tell me about him, the Sephiroth you knew, the Hero."

"I was hoping you would ask." There is a park across the street from where we are, I change our direction, and when given the chance we cross the street.

"Where to begin, a man of so much and so little. Lets sit down, its a wonderful evening." We sit on a nearby park bench, I lean back and look to the sky.

"When we first met, Angeal and I had just joined SOLDIER, he seemed so stand-offish, arrogant. In truth he didn't know how to socialize with normal people, he had been raised by scientists. He was vastly intelligent but lacked, how to say, street smarts? Everything was scientific and logical, didn't know how to loosen up and have fun. Angeal and I changed that, first time I saw him smile it almost scared me. He was dependable friend, and the best man to have at your side in a fight." I look over to Yazoo, he is leaning slightly forward, his elbows on his knees, hands crossed, I can tell he is listening very intently.

"He lacked a true sense of humor, but he could throw words back and forth like no one else I have ever known. We would have long drawn out wars of words, Angeal would just sit back and laugh at us both. But when it came to company business you would see a totally different side of him, all business, strong stoic appearance that could intimidate anyone. Cold, calcuating, on the battle field he truly was a god amongst men."

"Thats the person I know, the one I feel inside me..."

I put a hand on his back, "Have you ever tried to stand up to him? He was a man who respected someone who would stand toe to toe with him and not back down. Thats why the three of us got along, we weren't afraid of him, in truth I always tried to beat him, it was my goal, to be better than the great General Sephiroth."

"Did you ever win?"

"I tried, but one time something went wrong, I got hurt...and the wound wouldn't heal. Sephiroth blamed himself for it, and worse, he hated that he couldn't help me. I needed a blood transfusion, but he wasn't compatible, it tore him up. After that we never really faced off like we had used to..." I move my hand from his back and place it across his folded hands, "He was a caring man, he loved us dearly, just like you love your brothers."

"I couldn't help them...I couldn't protect them..."

"Neither could he..."

He sits up looking in my direction, "After I left Shinra he couldn't come after me, he couldn't bring himself to be the one to strike me down, same with Angeal, he knew we wouldn't go back and he wouldn't hurt us, but then he couldn't protect us either. He was torn between what his duty was and what his heart told him to do." I don't let go of his hands, "You knew what would happen once you had Jenova, but you didn't want to loose them either. You were torn between two parts of yourself." He starts shaking, I sigh, I didn't mean to upset him, me and my mouth, always getting me into trouble. I let go of his hands and wrap one arm around his shoulder pulling him close to me. He tenses up under my arm and then relaxes, he lays his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Genesis...I feel like now I know at least part of who I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Its been almost a week since Genesis took me out for dinner, since our long walk home brought answers to burning questions. Its taken me this long to make my decision to take his advice and stand up to Him. I'm standing in the middle of the living room, taking deep breaths, my eyes are closed and I am focusing hard, reaching into myself trying to find Him, find the little corner of me He lives in. Suddenly the wind is knocked out of me, like a strong gust hitting me. And then I hear it, a laugh, something deep, frightening.  
_  
"So, you have decided to stand against me remnant."_

I fight to keep my stance, my hands ball into a fist.  
_  
"Going to try and stand tall against me I see, how noble." _I can feel him right in my ear. "_But now you have called me to the forefront of your consciousness congratulations."_

I swallow hard, "I'm the one in control, this...this is my body!" I had practiced over and over in my mind.

"_But you forget, I made you."_ I feel his arms wrap around me, his hot breath in my ear. Genesis...help..

"_He isn't here to protect you, its just you and me."_

Focus Yazoo, he is a memory, a soul trapped in the life stream, your alive, push against push him back! I focus with all my might pushing from inside my mind like you would on a wall. I barely feel him move. He laughs again, "_Bold little remnant, very bold."_ I feel his hand at my neck, pushing my chin up. Genesis...I'm sorry...

"_You truly care about him don't you. You don't know him at all. He was mine too, that beautiful body of his, I've laid claim to it. Though I wasn't the only one, I was one of the ones he always came back to."_ I don't understand what he is talking about.

"_But you wouldn't know, you lie beside him every night, and yet you won't claim him, little coward." _I feel as I am being forced to stand on the tips of my toes.

"I don't understand..." I choke out.

"_That's right, I never taught you did I, I never taught you the things he taught me, how to enjoy the pleasure of the body."_ his other is snaking across my chest, I feel him pull up my shirt. He lowers me back to my feet, keeping his hand around my throat, but not tightly. His hand continues its journey over my stomach, climbing higher.

"_I created you to be perfect, more perfect than even your brothers. You are my physical perfection, the sculpt of my perfect form." _his hand begins to trace the contours of my chest, ghosting over my lean and tight form.

"_I know he sees it too, how he holds himself back amazes me."_ I feel something on my neck, his lips are caressing the veins along my throat. I swallow hard, I feel so strange, I'm not afraid, a warmth seems to be creeping across my body, especially where his hands and lips touch me.

"_Just give in to my touch Yazoo."_ he bites down on my neck, a gasp escapes my lips as a stream of heat shoots straight to my groin. I hear him chuckle, before licking the spot, a sound escapes my lips, I can't control myself, I try to focus try to fight back but the way his hand caress at my chest I can't struggle. His hand traces my chest before he roughly takes hold of one of my nipple, squeezing it I let out a strangled sound. I don't even hear the door behind me open...

In truth, I have no idea as to what I have just walked into. I stand there stunned, Yazoo is standing across the room facing away from me, and the sounds coming from his mouth stun me, is he moaning? His hands are at his side, his head titled to one side. I close the door softly and continue to watch this scene unfold, is Sephiroth doing this to him? Is that even possible? Whatever it is, I feel my face flush from the sounds escaping those lips.

"_Doesn't it feel good Yazoo, just let yourself go."_ I feel him nuzzling at the back of my ear then he stops and chuckles, "_Well, someones home early."_ I'm suddenly snapped from the haze and I collapse to the floor panting.

"Yazoo!" I hear Genesis's voice and the sound of him running towards me. His leather gloved hands on my shoulders. "Whats going on Yazoo?"

"_Beg him, beg him to show you."_

I'm breathing heavy, I feel something I've never experienced before, my skin is sensitive and I feel a heat between my legs like nothing I have ever felt before.

"_BEG HIM!"_ His hand reaches out and grabs between my legs, my head falls back against Genesis's shoulder and I let out a strangled cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I truly don't know what to think, he isn't in pain...in truth he is hard, I can see the bulge contained behind his denim jeans. When he cries out tossing his head against my shoulder, I feel myself turn an even deeper shade of red. I can't understand what is going on, isn't this supposed to happen when he is asleep? Dear sweet Goddess save me.

"Genesis...please..." he is panting, please what? Oh dear, he wants me to...

"What do you want me to do Yazoo."

"Anything...make it go away..." It dawns on me, he doesn't understand whats happening, he has probably never been in a sexual situation. I take a deep breath, is this Sephiroth's idea of a sick joke? I move and lift Yazoo up bridal style, he wraps his arms around my shoulder and buries his face in my neck. I have to take a deep breath, I'm already hot from what I have seen, and my neck is my weakness. I carry him to his bedroom and lay him across his bed, his silver tresses fall like a curtain around him. I slide off my jacket and gloves, then kick off my boots, my eyes glued to his form, he is wiggling around uncomfortable on the bed. I climb onto the bed and lower my head to his ear.

"I need to know one thing Yazoo, I need to know you trust me, know that I won't hurt you. Do you trust me Yazoo?"

"I think so..."

"That's not good enough, I have to know you trust me. I can't help unless you trust me."

He gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes! Yes I trust you!"

I hiss as his leg grinds against me, I take a deep breath and compose myself. Very funny Sephiroth, pervert. I stroke the hair out of Yazoo's face before leaning down and gently kissing at his neck, he shifts his head to allow me more access, soft gentle noise escaping his lips. I move up and nibble gently at his earlobe. His hands are gripping at my bare arms, I try and watch his face closely for any signs of discomfort. Those pale pink lips barely parted, I've dreamed of them for days now. I release his ear and bring my lips to gently cross his, testing him. He doesn't respond except he opens his eyes and the milky green orbs dart about.

"No one has ever kissed you before..."

"No..."

I'm his first, an honor truly. I lean back down pressing my lips against his once more, gently kissing those delicious pale lips. He tries to mimic my movements, and I take his bottom lip gently between my own and suck on it. When I pull away, I just stare down at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

He just seems to roll his head to the side. I run my hands down his clothed torso, I've seen his body, at least most of it, the creamy perfect pale skin. I push his shirt up and coax it over his head. I lean down and begin kissing at his neck again, this time carrying my lips down, across his collar bone and down onto the smooth plane of his chest. I take one of his rosy pink nipple into my mouth and suck on it gently, once again watching his face. He lets out a soft moan, and I continue till it stands hard underneath my tongue, then I move to the other repeating the previous motions. His hands are gripping my arms tightly, I can hear his light panting. Once this nipple is like the other I once again begin my journey south, planting soft kisses over his flat stomach and further down. I come to the top of his jeans, I sit up a bit forcing him to let go of my arms as I undo the button on his pants, I pull down the zipper and begin to slide the denim off his long legs. My hands trace all the way up his legs, much like his predecessor, and myself, he posses little body hair, his lean strong legs are silky smooth as I trace across his knee slowly reaching further north. I trace along the hem of his black silk boxers before tugging at it, pulling it slowly down his thighs. His erection bounces free of the elastic waistband and I hear Yazoo gasp. I guide the fabric to join the others on the floor, and soon will my undershirt to join them as well. I sit up tall straddling Yazoo's lower legs and examine the body beneath me, he is truly a sight of beauty, while smaller than Sephiroth he still posses many of the same features that made him stunning. Now was the moment of truth, I take a deep breath, not sure of how Yazoo was going to react to me moving to the next step. I reach out with my right hand and softly palm at his weeping erection, eliciting the most delicious moan from the boy. I wrap my hand around him and slowly begin to stroke it, his head tosses to the other side his eyes sealed shut. He isn't huge, but like his creator, he is slightly above average, especially for being such small framed.

I shift my position and lay down, propping myself up on my elbows, I think back, how long has it been? How long since I had one anything like this? I come to the number 11 almost 11 years, and I feel it, my own need is painfully evident, but right now I have something more important than my own selfish need. I keep using my right hand to keep him steady as I lean down and run my tongue around the tip of cock, I hear him moan again and smile before taking only the tip into my mouth.

I feel as if my body is going to explode, I don't understand what is happening but please don't let him stop. The feel of his mouth on my skin, everywhere he touches feels like its on fire.

"_He's talented with his mouth isn't he?"_ I can't even find words to argue or answer him.

I feel slightly uncomfortable when he begins to remove my pants, then my boxers, I gasp as the cold air touches my overly sensitive skin. Then he touches me, the feeling of his hand on me, wrapping around my rigid member, it feels good, I don't know why, but it does. Then something warm and wet wraps around it, is that his mouth?

"_He's very talented at this, just sit back and enjoy my little remnant."_ He coos in my ear, I can't even think, what he is doing feels amazing, my body seems to just melt under his mouth. Soon I feel more of the warm delicious wetness around me, he is going further down my member, bobbing up and down. I feel a deep heat boiling in my gut getting hotter and hotter till I feel like I am going to explode. My hand winds down into that soft hair and then I do explode my hand tightens on his head, my hips buck up as deep as I can into that sweet warmth and I feel something pour from my body. Before I can even think again I collapse to the bed gasping, panting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't expect him to last long, but I also didn't expect him to push me down like he did, thankfully I know to relax my throat enough not to choke on him. I swallow his seed and lick what remains off him before I sit up and look down at him. I unfasten my pants and pull my own aching need out, stroking it as I watch him panting beneath me. Sweet Godess how I want to claim him, I stair at him through lust hazed eyes, we've gone this far with no trouble, what could it hurt trying to go further? I climb off the bed only to strip away pants and boxers and open the drawer to his bedside table, yes there are "Supplies" in this drawer, I didn't know if he would ever need them for his own private use, I never expected to be using them WITH him. I climb back on the bed and lay beside him, I stroke stray hairs from his face, his breathing has come back to normal, I nuzzle at his ear.

"I want to do something else with you, but only if you want. You can tell me to stop anytime."

His hand finds my face and strokes the side of it gently, "I trust you Genesis."

Its all I needed to hear, I lean over and kiss him once again, this time probing my tongue across his lips begging entrance. After a bit of coaxing he parts his lips and allows me entrance, my tongue explores his mouth, tasting him as I climb across him again his tongue soon intertwines with mine and we share a heated moment. When I pull away his eyes are darting wildly.

"What is that?" his hand wanders between us and he gently grabs at my own erection, I can't suppress a deep moan. "That's me." I let him trace his hands over it, withholding my desire to flip him over and shove it inside him. Soon I have to pull his hand away from it, and lean down to kiss him again. I move down his body and reposition myself between his knees, I lay his legs across my thighs and pick up the bottle of lubricant I had tossed on the bed earlier.

"Your going to have to relax or this will be uncomfortable." I wet two of my fingers with clear fluid, I then spread his pale cheeks and find his entrance, first I circle it gently with one finger, before trying to push past the ring of muscle. I watch his face, intently watching for any signs of discomfort, he gasps when I begin to push the finger in, I wait, barely to the first knuckle. When I feel him relax I push in further, when I find no other signs of discomfort I begin to move the single digit in and out of him.

"How does it feel?" I ask him.

"Weird...not bad..just weird."

"It'll get better, I promise."

He nods, after a bit longer I insert the second finger I hear a moan from him. That's a good sign, I push them in and out of him in a slow rhythmic pace, I see him begin to harden again. I begin to scissor my fingers, stretching his tight entrance. After a few minutes of preparation I pull my fingers out of him, drawing a whimper from him that makes me smile. I take the bottle once again and coat myself, setting it down, I lean up to his ear.

"Now listen to me, this is going to be uncomfortable at first, I'm going to take it slow, and you tell me when your ready alright?"

He nods his head, and I lift his legs up higher on my legs, I position myself at his tight entrance, taking a deep breath I push barely the head inside him. He instantly tightens up and I have to use every ounce of will not to just keep going.

"Don't tense up!" I'm panting, "It will make it worse."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, its alright, its normal. Just relax." I take my free hand and begin to stroke at his renewed erection, causing him to relax and moan. I try again, pushing slowly and gently into his virgin body, I pause about halfway in to let him adjust, his eyes are squeezed tight, and I stop stroking him, reaching up to touch his face reassuringly. After a little while I once again begin to push forward inch by painstaking inch, it truly is taking every ounce of will not to sheath myself all the way inside him. I remember what it was like my first time, and it takes a gentle hand to make it pleasant. After what seems is eternity I'm finally all the way in. I lean over him and kiss his lips again, "It's alright, your doing wonderful."

He wraps his hands around my head and pulls me down for another kiss. While he is distracted kissing me I pull out just a little and push back in, I feel him moan into my mouth, and I take it as a sign to continue. I keep moving in and out of him, pulling a little further each time until I form a steady rhythm. He finally breaks our kiss letting out a cry I can't quite place. His face turns up in pleasure, panting wildly. He is so tight around me, it takes all of my training and skill to not orgasm right then, I want it to last, I want to show him what it means to feel pleasure. Then I find it, I nail the spot and I can tell by how his back arcs off the bed and he lets out another deep moan, I aim for it, trying to hit his prostate again and again.

It didn't quite hurt, but it was very uncomfortable at first, but like everything else he does for me, he is gently and patient, and once he is all the way inside me what little pain there was subsides. When he begins to move inside me, I don't know what it is, but it feels good. Then he hits something inside me and it sends a shock of pleasure through my whole body, again and again he keeps hitting that one spot and I feel as if I could explode once again. I feel one of his arms wind underneath my back and pull me up, straddling him, I wrap my arms around his neck as he continues to pound into my body, then I feel something behind me. Its Him, he is behind me, pressed up against my back, his hands snake across to my chest and begin to stroke my nipples I can't help but writhe under them, my sense are being overloaded.

"_It feels wonderful doesn't, to have him buried so deep inside you. Making your body sing with pleasure?"_

"Yes! Yes!" I can't help but cry out.

"Sweet Goddess Yazoo, your amazing." Genesis pants in my ear. His pace speeding up, pounding deeper and harder into me, it feels so good.

I feel one of Sephiroth's hands snake down my body between my legs to my own neglected need and he begins to stroke me, I throw my head back, moaning wildly.

"_Come for him Yazoo, show him how much you enjoy him, let him know how good it feels."_

I don't last long under his strong hand, once I again I erupt hot sticky fluid pouring over my stomach, my whole body tensing, I hear a deep sound from Genesis followed by my name before I feel a warm fluid fill the inside of me. In a moment Sephiroth is gone, I'm holding onto Genesis for dear life, both of us breathing hard. After a moment I feel Genesis lowering me down slowly before pulling himself out from inside me, he lays down beside me, draping one arm over me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I'm so very tired at this moment.

"I'm not sure I want to ask what brought this whole situation on, not that I'm complaining."

"I tried to stand up to him..."

He starts laughing and rolls over, "Sephiroth you are one perverted bastard."  
_  
"He doesn't even know."_


	8. Chapter 8

After about ten minutes of basking in the afterglow, I roll onto my side and stare at the silver haired angel lying beside me. His eyes are closed and he is breathing softly, almost asleep. I bring my hand up and stroke the silver locks that fall over his face away, then I lean over and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. His eyes flutter open and milky green orbs dart about, I smile, he is so heavenly, just like Sephiroth.

"You might want to go get a shower, that stuffs a pain to clean off once it really dries." I run my hand down his flat stomach. He nods his head and then stretches his arms over his head, the strong muscles of his stomach ripple under my hand. I watch him sit up and then climb off the bed, I can't help but stair as his attractive body walks away from me, I have to stop myself from chuckling as I see my own dried essence clung to his upper thigh. He goes into the bathroom and I have to banish the naughty thought that enters my mind, I've already crossed enough lines today, you are not adding showering with him to that list. After he closes the door I climb off the bed and begin to gather up our various discarded clothes, tossing his into the hamper and tossing my own over and shoulder as I pick up my boots. I take one more sidelong glance at the bathroom door before shaking my head, no Genesis, NO!

I head to my neglected bedroom and toss my clothes into my own hamper and toss my boots in the direction of my closet before heading for my own shower. I turn the water on, then turn and look at myself in the mirror. Thats when it hits me, an old nemesis, guilt.

'What did you just do Genesis?'

I hang my head, and sigh.

'You couldn't hold yourself back huh? Had fuck him. You could hand handed him the bottle of lube and told him how to take care of it himself.'

"He needed me."

'Then you could have at least stopped at blowing him. But nooooo you had to take that ass.'

"I haven't gotten any in 11 years! 11 god damn years!" I realize I am yelling at a mirror and turn and get into the shower. I let the hot water beat down on my face and chest.

'You could have waited, now you have gone and complicated your relationship.'

I turn and let the water beat down on my back, I set my forehead on the cool tiled wall and sigh.

"I know..."

'You said you would protect him, but who is going to protect him from you?'

"Its not like that!" I bang my fist on the wall, have I lost it? Am I arguing with myself?

'Not to mention if it really is Sephiroth who started this, then you played exactly into his plan. And what happens when you do what the Sadist wants?'

"They always come back for more..."

'What will you do then? Rape him again?'

"I didn't rape him! He could have stopped me, I told him that!"

'He didn't understand what was happening, you took advantage of him.'

I bite down on my lower lip, its the truth, I could have, should have stopped, but I didn't...and why the hell am I arguing with myself? I turn around and snatch up the shampoo bottle and start to wash my hair.

'Pervert.'

Shut up. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and then pick up the soap bottle.

'Innocence stealer.'

SHUT UP! I loose my temper and throw the bottle, it smashes against the wall then rebounds hitting me before clattering to my feet...

"Genesis..." I hear his soft voice, "Is everything ok?" I left the door to my room and bathroom open, and he heard me.

"Everything is fine, I'll be out in a minute..." I try to reign in my temper, I wonder how much he heard. Just what I need, Yazoo thinking I hear voices, not that its all that far fetched for us. I take a deep breath and lean down and pick up the bottle before pouring some of the liquid into my hand and washing my body.

I keep reminding myself he is ok, he was fine when he went to take a shower, I was gentle with him, and even if I had been a bit rough he would have been ok. I shudder remembering an incident involving myself on the receiving end of one of Sephiroth rare Anger turned Lust incidents, by the time Angeal had found me most of my injuries had mostly healed over. I take another deep breath and let the water wash the soap off me before turning it off and stepping out. As I start toweling myself off I remember that next day how Sephiroth had came to apologize, I didn't hate him, I never could hate him.

I towel myself off and move into my room and pull out some comfortable clothes to wear, deciding on a pair of soft lounge pants and for the moment forgoing a shirt while my hair is still damp. I walk out into the living room and he is sitting where I always find him, the couch, its like a sanctuary to him, and I can't fathom why. I sit down beside him and place a hand on his.

"Are you ok?" I'm not just asking about his physical wellbeing, but his mental as well, he sits on precarious ledge, a ledge I know well, one wrong step and you can be sent spiraling into an endless darkness, a deep lonely darkness.

He turns his hand over and grasps mine, "Yes, thank you."

I know he is lying, but sometimes you just have to let people tell you whats really bothering them in their own time. Angeal always told me not to pry when it came to Sephiroth, he was a very private person, and it seemed Yazoo was much the same.


End file.
